ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Matrix Revolutions
| music = Don Davis | cinematography = Bill Pope | editing = Zach Staenberg | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 129 minutes | country = United States http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/452404/Matrix-Revolutions-The/ | language = English | budget = $110–150 million | gross = $427.3 million }} The Matrix Revolutions is a 2003 American science fiction action film written and directed by the Wachowskis. It was the third installment of ''The Matrix'' film franchise, released six months following The Matrix Reloaded. The film was released simultaneously in 60 countries on November 5, 2003. While being the final entry in the original trilogy of the series, the Matrix storyline is continued in The Matrix Online. It was the first live-action feature film to be released in both regular and IMAX theaters at the same time. Despite having a mixed reception from critics, the film grossed $427.3 million worldwide. A fourth film is in development, with production set to begin in February 2020. Plot Neo and Bane lie unconscious in the medical bay of the ship Hammer. Inside the Matrix, Neo is trapped in a subway station named Mobil Ave (an anagram for limbo), a transition zone between the Matrix and the Machine City. He meets a "family" of programs, including a girl named Sati. The "father" tells Neo the subway is controlled by the Trainman, a program loyal to the Merovingian. When Neo tries to board a train with the family, the Trainman refuses and overpowers him. Seraph contacts Morpheus and Trinity on behalf of the Oracle, who informs them of Neo's confinement. Seraph, Morpheus and Trinity enter Club Hel, where they confront the Merovingian and force him to release Neo. Troubled by visions of the Machine City, Neo visits the Oracle, who reveals that Smith intends to destroy both the Matrix and the real world. She states that "everything that has a beginning has an end," and that the war will conclude. After Neo leaves, a large group of Smiths assimilates Sati and Seraph. One assimilates the Oracle and gains her powers of precognition. In the real world, the crews of the Nebuchadnezzar and the Hammer find and reactivate Niobe's ship, the Logos. They interrogate Bane, who says that he has no recollection of the earlier massacre. As the captains plan their defense of Zion, Neo requests a ship to travel to the Machine City. Motivated by her encounter with the Oracle, Niobe offers him the Logos. Neo departs, accompanied by Trinity. Bane, who has stowed away on the Logos, takes Trinity hostage. Neo realizes that Bane has been assimilated by Smith and a fight ensues. Bane burns Neo's eyes with a power cable, permanently blinding him. Neo, discovering an ability to perceive the world as golden light, sees and kills Bane. Trinity pilots them to the Machine City. Niobe and Morpheus rush toward Zion in the Hammer to aid the human defenses. Zion's shipyard is overwhelmed by a horde of Sentinels, and the fatally wounded Captain Mifune instructs Kid to open the gate for the Hammer. When it arrives, it discharges its EMP, disabling all the Sentinels present but also Zion's remaining defenses. The humans are forced to retreat and wait for the next attack, thinking it will be their last stand. Near the Machine City, the Logos is bombarded by thousands of missiles, causing it to crash, fatally wounding Trinity. Neo enters the Machine City and encounters "Deus Ex Machina," the machine leader. Neo warns that Smith plans to conquer both the Matrix and the real world and offers to stop Smith in exchange for peace with Zion. The machine leader agrees, and the Sentinels stop attacking Zion. The Machines provide a connection for Neo to enter the Matrix. Inside, the Smith with the Oracle's powers steps forth, saying that he has foreseen his victory against Neo. After a protracted battle, Neo realizes there is no other way to win and allows himself to be assimilated. The machine leader sends a surge of energy into Neo's body in the real world. Because Neo is connected to the Source, the energy surge causes the Neo-Smith clone and all other Smith clones in the Matrix to be destroyed, deleting Smith once and for all. The Sentinels withdraw from Zion, Morpheus and Niobe embrace, and Neo sees a final vision of the machine city while seemingly succumbing to his injuries, as his body is carried away by the machines. The Matrix is rebooted, and the Architect encounters the Oracle in a park. They agree that the peace will last "as long as it can" and that all humans will be offered the opportunity to leave the Matrix. When questioned about Neo's fate, the Oracle tells Sati that she thinks they will see Neo again as Sati reveals she created a beautiful sunrise over the horizon in Neo's honor. Seraph asks the Oracle if she knew this would happen. She replies that she did not know, but she believed. Cast Actress Gloria Foster, who played the Oracle in the first and second films, died before the completion of her filming for the third. She was replaced by actress Mary Alice. Her changed appearance is addressed in the film's plot. Production Filming occurred concurrently with its predecessor, The Matrix Reloaded, and live-action sequences for the video game Enter the Matrix. This took place primarily at Fox Studios in Sydney, Australia. Most notably, the subway scenes were filmed at the disused tunnels of St James railway station, and the end sequence with the Oracle and the Architect was filmed in the Royal Botanic Garden. Carrie-Anne Moss broke her leg during the shooting in Australia. Sound design Sound editing on The Matrix trilogy was completed by Danetracks in West Hollywood, California. Soundtrack In contrast to its predecessors, very few "source" tracks are used in the film. Aside from Don Davis' score, again collaborating with Juno Reactor, only one external track (by Pale 3) is used. Although Davis rarely focuses on strong melodies, familiar leitmotifs from earlier in the series reappear. For example, Neo and Trinity's love theme—which briefly surfaces in the two preceding films—is finally fully expanded into "Trinity Definitely"; the theme from the Zion docks in Reloaded returns as "Men in Metal", and the energetic drumming from the Reloaded tea house fight between Neo and Seraph opens "Tetsujin", as Seraph, Trinity and Morpheus fight off Club Hel's three doormen. The climactic battle theme, named "Neodämmerung" (in reference to Wagner's Götterdämmerung), features a choir singing extracts (shlokas) from the Pavamana Mantra, introduced in the Upanishads. The chorus can be roughly translated from Sanskrit as follows: "lead us from untruth to truth, lead us from darkness to light, lead us from death to immortality, peace peace peace". The extracts were brought to Davis by the Wachowskis when he informed them that it would be wasteful for such a large choir to be singing simple "ooh"s and "aah"s (according to the DVD commentary, Davis felt that the dramatic impact of the piece would be lost if the choir was to sing 'This is the one, see what he can do' in plain English). These extracts return in the film's denouement, and in Navras, the track that plays over the closing credits (which may be considered a loose remix of "Neodämmerung"). Reception Box office The film's budget was estimated between US$110 million and $150 million. It grossed over $139 million in North America and approximately $427 million worldwide, roughly half of The Matrix Reloaded box-office total. In its first five days of release, it grossed $83.8 million, but dropped 66% during the second week. Home media The Matrix Revolutions was released on DVD and VHS on April 6, 2004. The film grossed $116 million in DVD sales. Additionally, it was released on 4K Ultra HD Blu-Ray on October 30, 2018. High Def Digest|website=ultrahd.highdefdigest.com|language=en|access-date=November 26, 2018}} Critical reception On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film received an approval rating of 35% based on 214 reviews, with an average rating of 5.3/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "A disappointing conclusion to the Matrix trilogy as characters and ideas take a back seat to the special effects." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 47 out of 100 based on 41 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences surveyed by CinemaScore gave the film a grade B. Some critics criticized the film for being anticlimactic. Additionally, some critics regard the film as less philosophically ambiguous than its predecessor, The Matrix Reloaded. Critics had difficulty finding closure pertaining to events from The Matrix Reloaded, and were generally dissatisfied.'Matrix:' Neo-nonsense Movie Review|'The Matrix Revolutions': The Game Concludes With Light and Noise, archived at Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film three stars out of four, despite offering criticisms of his own, on the grounds that it at least provided closure to the story well enough so that fans following the series would prefer seeing it as to not. Sequel While making the Matrix films, the Wachowskis told their close collaborators that at that time they had no intention of making another instalment after The Matrix Revolutions. Instead, they gave their blessing to the notion of gamers "inheriting the storyline", and The Matrix Online video game was billed as the official continuation. In February 2015, in interviews promoting Jupiter Ascending, Lilly Wachowski called a return to The Matrix a "particularly repelling idea in these times", noting the studios' tendency to green-light sequels, reboots, and adaptations over original material, while Lana Wachowski, addressing rumors about a potential reboot, said that they had not heard anything, but she believed that the studio might be looking to replace them. At various times, Keanu Reeves and Hugo Weaving have stated that they would be willing to reprise their roles in potential Matrix films, but only if the Wachowskis were involved. In March 2017, The Hollywood Reporter wrote that Warner Bros. was in early stages of developing a relaunch of the franchise, with Zak Penn in talks to write a treatment, and interest in getting Michael B. Jordan attached to star. According to the article neither the Wachowskis nor Joel Silver were involved at that stage, although the studio would like to get at minimum the blessing of the Wachowskis. Warner Bros. officially announced the development on a fourth film in August 2019, with Lana Wachowski serving as director and producer on it. Lana will write the screenplay with David Mitchell and Aleksander Hemon. Grant Hill will act as producer alongside Lana. The production will be a joint-venture between Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures, similar to the original films. Keanu Reeves and Carrie-Anne Moss will reprise their roles from the previous films. Production is scheduled to begin in February 2020 in Chicago, Illinois. Notes See also * List of films featuring powered exoskeletons References External links * * * * * [http://wylfing.net/essays/matrix_revolutions.html The Matrix Revolutions Explained] – a comparative-literature-style exegesis of selected parts of Matrix Revolutions. * * [http://thematrix101.com/revolutions/meaning.php Understanding The Matrix Revolutions] – A comparative guide to possible meaning and interpretations of The Matrix Revolutions * [http://www.horrorlair.com/movies/the_matrix_revolutions.html The Matrix Revolution October 27, 2000 draft script by Andy & Larry Wachowski] Category:2003 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:The Matrix (franchise) films Category:American martial arts films Category:2000s martial arts films Category:2000s science fiction action films Category:2000s sequel films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American sequel films Category:Cyberpunk films Category:Drone films Category:Films about rebellions Category:Films about telepresence Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:Gun fu films Category:Kung fu films Category:Martial arts science fiction films Category:Powered exoskeletons in film Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Silver Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Films scored by Don Davis (composer) Category:Films directed by The Wachowskis Category:Films produced by Joel Silver Category:Screenplays by The Wachowskis